Sábado
by Fofa W
Summary: Aquele tinha tudo para ser um sábado tedioso. Mas não foi assim que acabou... Short Rony Hermione pós Hogwarts.


Sábado - Por Fofa Weasley

Os tempos recentemente passados eram, no mínimo, terríveis. A guerra contra o Mal havia terminado, e Voldemort destruído. Mas não só ele. Muitos lares e famílias sucumbiram em prol do bem maior, e agora o clima era de reconstrução no mundo bruxo, principalmente em uma certa casa, na verdade um refúgio. Ela foi conhecida pelos aliados do Bem como a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, o grupo que resistiu e comandou a Grande Guerra. Seu endereço, Largo Grimmauld, 12.

Hoje, esta casa é moradia de um grupo de sobreviventes: dois Aurores, uma enfermeira, um botânico especialista em poções de cura, uma funcionária do Ministério e uma Astróloga.

- Bom dia Dobby! – disse Hermione ao entrar na cozinha. – O que temos para o café?

- Oh, sim, bom dia senhorita Granger! Sempre tão gentil... Dobby fez panquecas! Panquecas doces para agradar o senhor Potter!

- Ah, ele vai adorar, Dobby! Falando nisso, avise a ele e aos outros que tive que ir ao Ministério, mas volto para o almoço, ok?

- Sim, sim, Dobby avisa! Mas a senhorita vai trabalhar no sábado? Ah, desculpa, não é da conta de Dobby, elfo mal...

- Não tem problema, Dobby! Eu tenho só que entregar um relatório, e volto já.

Passou mais de uma hora até outra pessoa visitar a cozinha. Dobby estava cantarolando quando um vulto vermelho e amassado adentrou.

- Oi Dobby. To morrendo de fome. A noite foi longa e... uuuaaaaaa... Estes plantões vão acabar com minha pele... uuuuaaaaaa...

- Senhorita Weasley! Fiz panquecas! – disse Dobby e estendeu a Gina um prato com sete panquecas com calda de caramelo.

- Uau! Só falta agora um chá... Mas nada calmante, por favor, Dobby!

- Também vou querer chá e panquecas, Dobby! – disse Rony entrando de supetão na cozinha.

Quando estavam todos em silêncio, ocupados com a comida ou com muita preguiça para falar, a quietude é quebrada primeiro por um estrondo, e depois por vozes, todos vindos do andar de cima:

- Opa! Desculpa, Neville! Tava distraída...

- Grande novidade, Luna... – respondeu Neville, emburrado, depois de quase ser jogado escada abaixo por um encontrão.

- As crianças nunca se deram e vão brigar agora?

- Oh, Harry, te acordei?

- Não, não... Na verdade eu nem dormi direito...

E nesta conversa entraram também na cozinha, Neville de cara amarrada para Luna, que parecia nem dar bola, e Harry roubando uma panqueca do prato de Rony.

- Hei! Esta panqueca é minha, Potter!

- Uuuuuhhhh, tá zangada, é?

O elfo doméstico se apressou em servir mais panquecas a Rony, e também a servir os outros de chá e panquecas. Depois de mais algum tempo de silêncio, Rony gritou a Dobby:

- Hei Dobby, onde está a Mione?

Gina deu um sobressalto e colocou a mão no peito, arfando. O grito a acordou de seu cochilo.

- Ahh, senhor Weasley, a senhorita Granger é muito atarefada... Ela disse para o Dobby avisar que foi ao Ministério, mas voltará para o almoço.

- Bom, então vou ter que transmitir a mensagem sem ela aqui.

- Mensagem de quem? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rony? Fala logo, cara!

- Calma, Nev... Bom, é o seguinte: minha família, como vocês sabem, perdeu quase tudo na guerra, inclusive A Toca foi destruída, Mas com muito esforço e ajuda de amigos, inclusive os que estão aqui, foi construída uma nova Toca no lugar.

- Melhor que a outra, vamos combinar...

- Gina, volta pro teu soninho... Continuando, agora minha mãe tá tendo que cuidar do meu irmão Carlinhos, que se feriu gravemente no ataque do Forte dos Dragões, na Romênia, e me perguntou se não poderíamos emprestar o Dobby por alguns dias a ela para...

- Emprestar o Dobby? E ela acha que ele é o que, uma vassoura? – Hermione estava com os braços cruzados, escorada pelo ombro na soleira da porta da cozinha, fuzilando Rony com os olhos.

- Mione! Que bom que chegou, não queria que decidíssemos nada sem você, e...

- Olha aqui, senhor Ronald! O máximo que decidiremos aqui é se vamos liberar Dobby de seus afazeres, pois ele é um elfo livre, mas é nosso empregado, e recebe salário por isso.

- Mas era neste ponto mesmo que eu ia chegar, Mione... – Rony fazia cara de quem pede clemência ao seu assassino com a ponta da faca no pescoço. Na verdade, o que sentia naquele momento misturava medo e admiração.

- Pois eu acredito! Por mim, está liberado. - disse Hermione, sem ao menos olhar para a direção onde estava Rony. Houve murmúrios de aprovação de todos. Afinal, ninguém iria contrariar Hermione, não quando ela estava furiosa, muito menos quando se tratava de Dobby.

- E agora o principal. – Continuou a morena, com seu ar altivo, e se virou para Dobby. Neste momento, seu rosto mudou de fúria para carinho. E Rony percebeu a mudança. – E você, Dobby, se importaria de passar um tempo com a senhora Weasley para ajudá-la?

- Oh, não, não, Dobby não se importa, Dobby se sente muito feliz em poder ajudar! Dobby está muito satisfeito por ser tão requisitado!

- Então está certo, vá arrumar suas coisas e Rony avisará na Toca de sua partida.

O elfo saiu como uma flecha da cozinha, e o silêncio só foi quebrado um minuto depois, pela voz de Neville:

- Tudo muito bem, mas quem vai fazer o que o elfo fazia? E olha que ele tinha trabalho aqui...

E agora quem tomou a dianteira da conversa foi Luna:

- Fácil! Vamos dividir as tarefas! – E neste momento conjurou pergaminho, pena e tinta – Eu e Gina trabalhamos normalmente à noite, então eu posso preparar o café da manhã e ela lava as louças. Neville é bom em poções de limpeza também, então fica com os banheiros e o chão. Harry é o mais forte (Rony exclamou um HEI!) então fica com o pátio e o jardim. Hermione é a certinha (e Luna levou uma fuzilada dos olhos de Mione), organiza as coisas e tira o pó. E o Rony cozinha.

- O QUÊ? COZINHAR? EU?

Harry chegou por trás da cadeira do amigo e colocou a mão em seu ombro: - Aí, cara, perfeito! Alguém quer trocar de tarefa?

Todos negaram.

- Mas isso é injusto! – Rony cruzou os braços e fez cara de emburrado.

- Não adianta, maninho! Tá decidido! – Nisso Gina levantou e parou ao lado de Harry atrás do irmão. – O que teremos pro jantar hoje? – e saiu correndo antes que os braços de Rony pudessem agarrá-la.

Após a ida de Dobby, e após uma longa tarde de arrumação e limpeza da casa, todos se sentaram na sala de estar do segundo andar, exaustos. Todos, menos Neville.

- To morto. Gente, cadê o Nev? – perguntou Harry quando se atirava de qualquer jeito no sofá, com os braços abertos. Ao ouvir esta pergunta, Gina sentou no chão e começou a rir, rir sem parar. Luna sorriu e a olhou:

- O que tu aprontou, ruiva?

- Eeeeeeuuuu? Nada... Só emprestei ao Nev um equipamento especial, para ajudar na limpeza.

Neste instante Neville entra correndo pela sala, seguido por uma vassoura descontrolada batendo com as palhas no chão, tentando acerta-lo. Rony e Harry se atiraram em cima dela e, com muito esforço e após muito tempo, conseguiram convence-la que o armário era um lugar legal de ficar. Os três voltaram para a sala furiosos, para encontrarem as três garotas às gargalhadas.

- Gina! Então aquela vassoura é invenção dos teus irmãos? E não é perigosa? – Hermione tentava ficar séria, em vão.

- Vassoura Espanta - Tudo, Mione! Os gêmeos não são gênios?

- São malucos, isso sim! – disse Rony, enquanto se deitava com as costas no chão. – E mais maluca é tu de dar isso ao Neville!

- Ora, maninho, ninguém se machucou, relaxa. E, além disso, este sábado estava muito monótono!

- Ah, Ron, meu velho, nisso eu concordo com a Gina. Que sábado mais chato! – disse Harry, atirado no mesmo lugar de antes, no sofá.

- E vai ficar pior. Vai chover.

- Como tu sabe, Luna? – Rony ainda não se acostumara com as previsões mirabolantes de Luna. Neste momento, começaram os trovões.

- Já sei como podemos nos distrair, e ainda darmos boas gargalhadas! – disse Hermione, com um brilho sinistro nos olhos. Eu volto já!

Nisso Mione puxou de sua bolsa um saquinho dourado, desamarrou o laço dos cordões vermelhos e, pegando um punhado de pó de Flu com a mão esquerda, jogou habilmente na lareira, gritando "casa de Colin!".

Naquele momento, todos se dispersaram, a maioria dizendo ir tomar banho e descansar. Ficaram na sala apenas Rony, olhando estupefato para a lareira, e Harry, este olhando o amigo.

- Que foi, cara? Tá estuporado? – Rony se assustou, mas não se virou para o amigo.

- Só pensando, só pensando... – respondeu o ruivo, agora baixando a cabeça.

- Cara, esta tua fascinação silenciosa pela Mione vai te deixar maluco. – disse Harry, sentando-se ao lado do amigo e o abraçando pelos ombros.

- Tá tão na cara assim, é? – agora Rony encarava Harry.

- Pelo menos prá mim, tá. Eu sei desde a escola que as brigas de vocês escondiam algo mais. Mas isso não pode durar pra sempre!

- Eu sinto falta de alguma coisa, Harry. – começou Rony, em tom de desabafo. – Tenho emprego, tenho amigos, a guerra acabou... Mas meu coração parece vazio. E tenho sempre a impressão que vai continuar assim.

- Eu sei como é. Olha eu e a Gina: a tua irmã é pirada, cara! Um dia deixa a entender que me ama, no outro me chuta que nem cachorro sarnento. Mas isso só acontece por dois motivos.

- Que seriam...? – Rony levantou, e já ia começar a brigar com o amigo se ele falasse mal da irmã.

- Primeiro: eu sou um cachorro sarnento. – nisso Rony descerrou os punhos e esboçou um sorriso. – e segundo: porque a gente não faz nada prá mudar isso, acha que tá bom assim, entendeu?

Rony baixou a cabeça e murmurou algo parecido com "entendi", e começou a descer as escadas.

- Aonde tu vai, Ron? – Gritou Harry lá de cima.

- Fazer a janta. – respondeu o ruivo sem se virar nem parar de descer as escadas.

iE a Mione que não voltou ainda... Tô ficando preocupado... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Acho que vou mandar uma coruja pro Hesten, acho que é ele que tá de plantão hoje, e pedir prá ele ver se tá tudo ok com ela e.../i

- RONY!

- Ai, que foi Nev? Prá que gritar?

- Porque eu chamei duas vezes e tu não escutou, e a comida tá queimando!

- Por Merlin! – Rony mergulhou a colher na panela, num último esforço de salvar o jantar. – não quero começar tudo de novo! Ah, consegui, não chegou a queimar...

Rony estava terminando de fazer a comida, enquanto os outros descansavam, apenas Neville ficou na cozinha para fazer companhia, e falavam sobre amenidades.

- Eu tinha perguntado se tu notou que o Dobby aprendeu a falar "Weasley". Tu tá distraído, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Neville. Rony pensou que, para até o Nev perceber, alguma coisa tava escrita em sua testa.

- Não, não, eu to legal, valeu. Pode chamar os outros, por favor? A comida tá pronta, e se esfriar, vai ficar pior, se é que é possível.

- Ok, então. – Neville saiu, e em menos de um minuto, todos os moradores da casa lotavam a cozinha, inclusive Hermione.

- Ué, a que horas tu chegou, que eu não vi? – perguntou Rony a Hermione, que colocou as mãos na cintura e fuzilou:

- Que eu me lembre não lhe devo satisfações, Ronald.

Rony murchou. Colocou a panela com a comida na mesa, enquanto Neville terminava de colocar pratos e talheres. Todos comeram em silêncio, e elogiaram a comida de Rony.

- Cara, eu casaria contigo. Mas tu não faz meu, tipo, se é que tu me entende... – Harry disse, com os olhos fixos em Gina. Luna teve a impressão de que Hermione olhou de Harry para Rony com dúvida no olhar.

Após Gina ter terminado a louça e Rony ter finalmente tomado um banho, todos conversavam na sala, quando entrou Hermione:

- Como vocês perceberam, hoje mais cedo fui até a casa de Colin. Há alguns meses ele concordou em conseguir um tempo no seu trabalho no Profeta para me ensinar a tirar fotos mágicas, para eu poder montar um álbum com as criaturas com as quais trabalho. Ele me disse que eu tinha de praticar, então comprei uma máquina e, desde então, tenho tirado fotos de vocês.

Gina sorriu. – Nossas? Que safada... Tem dos meninos pelados? Deixa eu ver, vai...

- Credo ruiva! – disse Luna, quase parecendo espantada.

- E tu não acha que deveria perguntar se a gente queria antes? – perguntou Rony com cara de poucos amigos.

- E vocês iriam concordar? Mas agora eu peguei todas elas com Colin, e vocês vão olhar e dizer o que acharam! Que tal? – Mione fazia cara de ansiosa, e Rony logo desmanchou a cara feia. Não queria estragar a felicidade da morena por nada no mundo. Pelo contrário.

- Eu adorei isso. Mostra aí, Mione! – Harry sentava agora no chão, entre Mione e Gina.

- Eu vou pegar uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo. – disse Luna, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Prá que, Luna? – Perguntou um abobalhado Neville. Luna respondeu como quem dá uma aula de filosofia:

- Prá esquentar as almas e soltar as línguas.

Os seis amigos passaram horas olhando as fotos, e rindo muito, pelas fotos e pelo Uísque. Na madrugada, quando nenhum deles sabia mais há quanto tempo estavam ali, Hermione falou:

- Agora, as melhores! – e tirou um envelope do meio das outras fotos. Enquanto ia mostrando, narrava os detalhes das fotos, e todos riam.

- Aqui está a Luna, numa madrugada sem sono. – e mostrou uma Luna sentada na janela, olhando a lua cheia, que brilhava em seus olhos.

- Esta é do Nev, fazendo seu icooper/i matinal. – aparecia Neville de short e sem camisa. Luna nunca tinha reparado como o corpo do amigo tinha mudado. Gina também olhou para ele espantada, e comentou:

- Uau, Nev, que corpão, hein? – no que as bochechas do rapaz ficaram na cor do cabelo dela.

- Aqui o Harry, lendo um exemplar do Profeta diário. – na foto aparecia Harry encostado na porta da varanda do segundo andar, de óculos escuros, com o sol da manhã iluminado seu corpo. Gina suspirou.

- E esta é da Gina, saindo de seu banho de sol. – na foto aparecia Gina de biquíni, na mesma sacada da foto de Harry.

- E a minha preferida! – Todos ficaram surpresos de Mione ter declarado que sua foto predileta era a de Rony, sem camisa e com uma calça de cintura baixa, que deixava aparecendo um pedaço da cueca, com a mão direita apontando a varinha à frente. – Este é o Rony, treinando seus feitiços.

- Caraca, vocês viram? – disse Luna – a cueca dele parece ter... Florzinhas!

- E florzinhas cor-de-rosa! – completou Gina, e quase imediatamente as duas caíram na gargalhada, seguidas por todos, menos Mione, que sorria e encarava o ruivo, e o próprio, não conseguindo ficar brabo. Estava estupefato ainda pelas palavras da morena. Vendo que não poderia sustentar o olhar da morena, exclamou:

- Alguém quer pipoca?

- Aí, cozinheiro, mandou bem! – disse Harry, que recebeu uma almofada voadora de recompensa.

Enquanto os outros olhavam novamente todas as fotos e faziam comentários, Rony desceu e foi para a cozinha. Colocou as pipocas para estourarem, e se escorou na parede à frente da porta, com os braços esticados acima da cabeça, e esta encostada na parede fria. Em sua cabeça borbulhavam dúvidas.

iO que ela quis dizer? Será que só eu escutei? Ou só eu entendi como uma mostra de carinho, porque gostaria que fosse assim? Pode ter sido o efeito do Uísque. É, deve ter sido isso mesmo. O Uísque./i

- Rony? – uma voz doce o fez sair de seus devaneios.

- Ah, er... Mione... Não tá pronto ainda, e...

- Queria conversar, pode ser?

- Ah, claro... – mais do que a presença dela, o que o deixava mais sem jeito era a maneira como ela estava o tratando agora. Meiga, carinhosa. Ela foi para onde ele estava, e seus pés estavam a um palmo de distância.

- Eu não sei se é pelo Uísque, ou pelo cansaço, mas estou sentindo minha língua solta demais. – Neste momento Rony pensou que ela iria desmentir tudo o que ele achou ser provas de afeição da parte dela.

- Tudo bem, Mione, eu entendo.

- Não me interrompe, não vou conseguir começar isso de novo. Faz bastante tempo que eu tento decifrar alguns enigmas que moravam dentro do meu coração. Sentimentos e pensamentos que não faziam sentido, não na lógica. E hoje, olhando aquelas fotos, todos estes sentimentos vieram à tona, mais fortes que nunca. E também mais claros. Talvez porque o Uísque tenha "esquentado minha alma", tudo ficou nítido. – Nisso Hermione ficou em silêncio e baixou a cabeça. Rony a olhava confuso, segurou levemente o queixo dela com a mão e levantou sua cabeça.

- Pois eu ainda não entendi aonde tu quer chegar. – disse Rony, com a expressão no rosto que misturava desilusão e esperança. – se tu quer que eu entenda isso tudo, vai ter que ser mais clara.

Nisso Hermione, de súbito, enlaçou seu braços em volta do pescoço de Rony, e tomou os lábios do ruivo, num ímpeto que beirava a violência. O rapaz ficou surpreso e assustado, mas em fração de segundo estes sentimentos deram lugar a mais pura felicidade. A felicidade de ter a mulher que amava em seus braços.

Aquele beijo só foi interrompido quando eles escutaram barulho na porta, mas olharam e não viram ninguém.

- Galera, vocês não sabem o que eu acabei de ver! – disse Gina, aos sussurros, e todos os outros juntaram as cabeças em torno da ruiva para escutar a novidade. – A Mione e o tapado do meu irmão, lá na cozinha, no maior amasso!

- Sério? – exclamou Harry, com sorriso de orelha a orelha. – É, Gi, parece que ele não é tão tapado assim...

Nisso eles ouviram passos na escada, e logo apareceram Rony e Mione aos beijos, muito apressados, e se dirigiam ao quarto de Rony.

- É, acho que alguém ficou sem quarto por esta noite... – caçoou Gina.

- Quem sabe, Gi, eu poderia dormir no seu quarto hoje...

- Nem te apresenta, Potter!

- Ah, Rony, todo mundo viu que a gente veio pra cá, que vergonha...

- E tu acha que eu tô dando bola prá "todo mundo"? Que todo mundo se dane, a pessoa mais importante do mundo tá aqui comigo...

- Então a pessoa mais importante do mundo pode fazer um pedido? – perguntou Mione, com uma das mãos em volta da cintura do ruivo, e a outra acariciando seu peito.

- Todos os que tu quiser, minha linda – disse Rony, olhando Mione com admiração, como quem olha a coisa mais linda do planeta, e afagando seus cabelos.

- Coloca aquela cueca de florzinha prá mim, vai?


End file.
